


The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: "Y'know," he says, looking at me, then at Ryan. "I feel like that piano knows something I don't know,"In which they play piano together, and something else happens along the way.





	

I'm sat at the piano in a studio, that's basically in the middle of nowhere. We're all on a break from recording, so most of us have gone to get coffee, some of us are lurking around the empty studio. I start playing a slower rendition of 'Intermission', when Ryan sits on the stool next to me. I'm a bit flustered, but I carry on playing. He starts playing in the chords, changing how the piece sounds. In a good way. It sounds beautiful, yet strange. Beautiful and strange. I like it a lot. I change the melody, to fit with the change in chords. I reach for the middle C note, where he's playing a minor chord, and I don't notice until our hands are brushing together. I hope he doesn't notice that I'm practically radiating heat, blushing like the lovestruck teenager that I am. I continue playing in the melody, until we reach the end of the song. He looks up at me and smiles. 

 

"Hi," he says, brightly. "I love what you were playing, it was something else, honestly." 

 

"Yeah?" I ask, hoping my face has returned to its natural color.

 

"Yeah," he replies, smiling again, "It's beautiful"

 

"Thank you," I say, breaking out into a slightly embarrassing smile. He mumbles something inaudible, but I don't bother saying anything. It'll only ruin the moment. If there is a moment. Maybe to me, but to him, I'm just a kid. A kid with a rather obvious crush on the guitarist of his band. I start aimlessly playing a tune on the piano, making something up, the musical equivalent of rambling. He joins in, playing chords that magically fit with my randomly composed notes. It's a beautiful thing, to have a musical connection with someone. It's like, you can play anything together, and it can't sound anything but perfect. I'm daydreaming, again, yet still playing the piano. I cast a sideways glance, and see Ryan doing the same, playing piano, and looking at me between every chord. I don't remember when he stopped playing, or when I did, for that matter.

 

My hands fell from the keys, when he took my head in his hands, and slowly pulled me forward to meet his lips with mine. I quickly brought my hands to his shoulders, for balance. He deepens the kiss, sucking my lower lip into his mouth, softly. I move my hands to his waist, without needing any guidance. I touch his skin where his shirt's ridden up, it makes him shiver. I lean forward, pushing myself towards him, longingly. He does the same, and he pulls me towards him. He gathers up my shirt in his fist, added urgency and edge to what was happening. I pull away, see him staring at me, into my eyes. I turn my head, make sure there's nobody around, he crashes forward, leaving kisses along my jaw and neck. 

 

"Ry, what i-" I begin, but don't finish. He crashes his lips onto mine again, almost urgently. He stops, I smile. He smiles. It was passionate kisses, filled with desire one second, to wide smiles, our lips still together, giggling at nothing, and everything.  I can't decide which side of this I like better. He laces his fingers with mine, and smiles, knowingly. 

 

"That's how I like to play the piano," he whispers, sending us both laughing uncontrollably again. I lean over to place a kiss on his cheek, one more kiss, one more, before this is inevitably over, and forgotten about, on Ryan's end of the line, anyway. The next few minutes are silence, that can't really be described as awkward, but not comfortable either. A middle point, between the two. 

 

"Hey hey hey," Spencer says, throwing his bag on the floor next to the chair. He must have noticed something different, because he raised a suspicious eyebrow when he looked at us. 

 

"Hi," Ryan and I both chant out in unison, and entirely coincidentally. We let go of each other's hands before he can notice. 

 

"Whatcha get up to while we were gone?" he asks, still looking suspicious. 

 

"We just played the piano, taught him a few new things," Ryan says, gesturing towards the piano. I mean, he wasn't exactly lying, was he?

 

"Yeah," I babble "We just played a few songs, sounded pretty cool."

 

"Y'know," he says, looking at me, then at Ryan. "I feel like that piano knows something I don't know,"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Fever-era thing? Really, who'd have guessed? Not me! I was planning on writing something about happy!Ryro but idk I think that plan went wherever the rest of the band were during this. It was more overly-gay-wants-to-make-out-with-Brendon!Ryro. This probably isn't amazing, it's like 2:30am right now. Even so, I hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are always lovely, and I'll be back with (probably another Fever-era fluff because when do I write anything other than that?) 
> 
> -S


End file.
